1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable apparatus, an image generation apparatus, and an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image projection apparatus for projecting an image on a screen or the like based on input image data, a method is known in which image quality is improved by slightly shifting the projection image with high speed. A pseudo high resolution of the projection image is achieved by the high speed shifting.
For example, an image display apparatus is known that is capable of displaying an image with higher resolution than that of a display element by having pixels shifted by shifting optical axes of light beams emitted from the plurality of pixels of the display element by using pixel shift means (refer to, for example, PLT 1).